Compartilhamentos
by Severn N
Summary: Após dias em segredo, Sven divide prazerosos acontecimentos e calorosas notícias com o amigo Kristoff, que o retribui na mesma moeda.


Frozen pertence à Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee e a Disney.

* * *

**Compartilhamentos**

Kristoff bufou, preocupado. Da janela conseguiu logo ver Sven sair sorrateiramente; o que o fadigava. Não entendia o porquê de seu amigo estar assim, estranho, afastado, saindo por diversas vezes e demorando horas a fio para voltar. Houve certa vez que passou dois dias sem pistas dele. Deduzia por vezes que talvez fosse por causa de Anna, que Sven estivesse com ciumes ou coisa do tipo, pois agora teria que dividir a atenção dele com a princesa, agora sua esposa. Ou talvez quisesse dar espaço para os dois viverem sua vida de casados. Mas isso era pouco provável, afinal de contas fora Sven quem o encorajara a procurar e tentar salvar Anna de ser congelada, e depois, de pedir a mão dela em casamento para Elsa. Portanto ciúmes neste caso era totalmente descartável.

Além do mais, Kristoff sempre tentou balancear sua atenção entre sua amada e seu amigo, e via que era muito eficiente nisso; pois Anna e Sven davam-se muito bem, até melhor do que eles dois em alguns pontos. Disputas de atenção era outro ponto a se ignorar.

Então, o que ocorria com Sven?

Saiu depressa para fora do palácio, ignorando os gritos da esposa que lhe indagava onde ele ia daquela forma. "Mais tarde eu explico..." disse apenas enquanto partia.

E então Kristoff tentou ser tão cauteloso quanto Sven estava sendo. Manteve certa distância para não ser percebido e o seguiu por todo o trajeto; teve certa dificuldade em fazê-lo, pois a estava a pé e a rena era obviamente muito mais rápida.

Já se encontrava arfando, pois havia caminhado bastante, quando ao longe, detrás de uma grande rocha, viu Sven bater sua pata na parede externa de um chalé. Da pequena habitação surgiu um homem de certa idade que sorriu afável quando viu o animal.

- Oh oh, veja quem voltou! - Disse o homem, acarinhando a cabeça de Sven, que recebia o afago com euforia. E o ancião o levou para um celeiro bem vasto ao lado do chalé. A rena ficara ainda mais entusiasmada ao entrar.

Kristoff ficou atônito e gradativamente ressentido. Teria seu amigo de toda uma vida conseguido um outro parceiro?

Não resistiu em se aproximar, avistando pelo buraco no portão do celeiro o que ocorria lá dentro. Cresceu seus olhos boquiaberto, e contente logo após. Avistara então outra rena, que pelas suas formas e maneira carinhosa com que Sven a tratava, já concluíra se tratar de uma fêmea. Havia por fim entendido tudo.

Não, não havia entendido tudo. Ou melhor, até aquele momento não havia _visto_ tudo.

**0000**

Anna mantinha-se já algum tempo nos portões do palácio. Estava ansiosa demais, mal podendo esperar para a chegada de Kristoff. Tomada pela animação aflorada, mordeu o dorso dos dedos e deu um grito abafado quando viu o esposo se aproximar.

- Kristoff, eu tenho uma grande novidade! - Disse ela euforicamente, após abraçá-lo com força e entrelaçar suas mão ás dele.

- E eu mais ainda! - Ele respondeu, tão entusiasmado quanto - Quero dizer, o Sven tem.

E foi quando apontou para Sven que estava atrás dele. Kristoff havia comentado antes com Anna sobre sua preocupação com o amigo, o que havia deixado ela aflita também. A loura não conteve sua alegria ao ver a rena, que antes não via regularmente. Anna abraçou o animal pelo pescoço e sorriu para o louro após.

- E então Sven, vamos trocar novidades então.

E Anna sentiu um vento em seu tornozelo, um vento quente e leve, como se um pequeno ser estivesse cheirando suas pernas. E de fato havia, por fim havia notado o filhote de rena debaixo de Sven, e este a mirou com os olhos grandes e alegres, de quem queria logo começar a brincar. Maravilhada, Anna levou a mão a boca, compreendendo.

- Um filhotinho! Deus, que graça! Parabéns papai Sven! - A princesa então exclamou, afagando as orelhas do bichinho - Como isso aconteceu?

- "A historia é meio longa". - Sven "disse" através de Kristoff, que logo voltou a falar por si - Um senhor chamado Amir havia trazido a rena fêmea dele certa vez aqui para a vila aos arredores do castelo, e sem que eu soubesse Sven logo se engraçou por ela. E ainda sem me contar nada... - Ele mirou o animal com uma fúria sarcástica - Conseguiu segui-la até o local onde vivia, e começou a escapar todos os dias para se encontrar com a mocinha. E aí está o resultado. O senhor Amir foi muito gentil e nos deixou trazê-lo, se é que ele conseguiria mante o filhote longe do pai dele. - O rapaz riu dizendo - "Kristoff estragou a surpresa que eu faria a ele." - Voltou ele a fazer a voz do amigo rena.

Kristoff então uniu as mãos deles novamente, atentando-se ao que a esposa lhe tinha a dizer.

- Agora nos diga a sua novidade.

Anna lançou um sorriso sapeca, voltando uma das mãos para a cabeça do filhote novamente, e mantendo a outra unida a do amado. E seus olhos brilharam quando fitou Kristoff.

- Assim como Sven tem a você, este amiguinho aqui também terá um companheirinho em breve. - A princesa respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais alegre e acariciando o próprio ventre.

Kristoff ficou alguns instantes sem reação. Até ter a reação de levantar e girar Anna no ar, e abraça-la e beijá-la logo após. Sven pulava e lambia seu filhote, Kristoff e Anna, tão feliz quanto eles.

- É inacreditável como até isso pôde ser compartilhado entre nós, meu amigo! - E Kristoff o abraçou Sven, rindo como uma criança.

Qual seria a graça de uma amizade se não fossem todos os prazerosos compartilhamentos?

* * *

Apenas uma fanfic super bobinha de quem viu o filme e quis mostrar de alguma forma que gostou muito hihi

Espero que agrade.

Tenham um boa leitura.


End file.
